Runewarden
Prime Requisite: STR, WIS Requirements: STR 9, WIS 9 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 14 Runewarded are members of secretive Yuessa lodges that train and perform rituals upon their members to make them superb bodyguards against supernatural threats. Weapons and Armor: Runewarded may wear any type of armor, and may use shields if their path has their use as a fighting style. Runewarded are limited to fighting with the weapons and fighting styles taught in their path (see below). Class Features * Lodge Path: The combat skills of a runewarded are determined by his lodge path. There are three paths available to a runewarded: Grim, Redcap, and Bodach. Each path offers a different set of abilities reflecting different training and protective rituals that the runewarded undergoes. When a runewarded is created, select a path for the character and write down the fighting styles and powers of the path. * 1st Level: Cleave '''- 1 per level, per round. * '''1st Level: Rune Warding '-' 'All runewarded undergo a series of secret rituals with their lodge that grant them a distinctive and potent protection against hostile magic. Runewarded gain a +2 bonus to all saving throws. (This adjustment is is already factored into the saving throws on the Runewarded Saving Throws table below.) Additionally, a runewarded adds 3 to his current level when determining his effective hit die for the purposes of spells whose effects are based on hit die (''Command Person, Confusion, Death Spell, Sleep, etc.). * '''9th Level: Runelord's Lodge '''(stronghold) - A runewarded can build or claim a rulelord’s lodge. When the runewarded establishes his lodge, 1d4+1x10 0th level mercenaries and 1d6 runewarded of 1st-3rd level seeking to be initiated into the lodge will join his service. If hired, they must be paid standard rates for mercenaries. Runewardeds' lodges are otherwise identical to fighters’ castles, as detailed in the Campaign chapter of the ACKS Rulebook. GRIM The most common path for a runewarded, Grims are often prized as bodyguards and right-hand men for their unmatched loyalty and adeptness at dealing with supernatural threats. They can be found among many lords' personal retinues in Yuessa, and in the courts and homes of the rich and powerful outside it. * '''Fighting Styles: '''weapon and shield * '''Weapons: All one-handed melee weapons, all ranged weapons * 1st level: Steadfast Loyalty - Grims are trained to form an ironclad mental fortress of loyalty toward their employers, charges, and allies, rendering them immune to all charm spells and supernatural effects. * 1st level: Perceive Intentions - Assassins often wear a smile, but grims are able to identify them''' by detecting tiny variations in body language, vocal inflection, and nervous response. A grim always knows the exact reaction result (Hostile, Unfriendly, etc.) of creatures he interacts with, even if the creatures attempt to lie or conceal their reactions. Creatures with a CHA greater than the grim’s WIS are immune to this power (and the grim will know they are immune). * '''2nd level: Eternal Vigilance - Grims are ever alert for threats to themselves and their charges. They receive a +1 bonus to initiative rolls in combat and a +1 bonus on surprise rolls. * 4th level: Second Sight '- Grims undergo a special ritual giving them a connection to the hidden world, which allows them to see innately or magically invisible creatures within 60’. Invisible creatures are aware that the grim can see them, and may often take a particular interest in him as a result. Second sight does not provide the ability to see characters hiding in shadows, secret doors, traps, or other creatures or objects hidden through cover and concealment, but does provide a +4 bonus to saving throws to disbelieve illusions. * '''9th level: Unbreakable Loyalty '- After years of constant mental conditioning, the mind of a grim is proof against any form of supernatural subversion, rending them immune to all ''command ''and ''enslave ''spells and supernatural effects. BODACH Bodachs do not receive the guardian's training of a grim, instead undergoing additional ceremonies to strongly ward them against magic and learning to destroy a spell through mystic means. Bodachs are less frequently found as a permanent feature in a lord's retinue, and more commonly being paid to bring their talents to wherever someone may need to settle a problem with a magic-user. * '''Fighting Styles: '''weapon in each hand * '''Weapons: All single-handed melee weapons, all missile weapons * 1st level: Unscryed '''- One of the first rituals given to Bodach initiates is protection against being scryed upon by spells or crystal balls, both to prevent their targets from having advance warning and to prevent powerful magic-users from easily making preemptive strikes against their order. * '''1st level: Rune Shielding '''- A bodach undergoes additional rituals of protection against deadly spells, allowing them to resist their injury. A bodach reduces the damage from any spell by 1 point per damage die. (Damage can be reduced to 0, but not less than 0, on each die.) This protection increases to 2 points at 7th level and to 3 points per die at 13th level. * '''2nd level: Second Sight '- Bodachs undergo a special ritual giving them a connection to the hidden world, which allows them to see innately or magically invisible creatures within 60’. Invisible creatures are aware that the bodach can see them, and may often take a particular interest in him as a result. Second sight does not provide the ability to see characters hiding in shadows, secret doors, traps, or other creatures or objects hidden through cover and concealment, but does provide a +4 bonus to saving throws to disbelieve illusions. * '''4th level: '- Silence 1/8 hours * '''9th level: - Dispel Magic 1/day Runewarded Level Progression Runewarded Attack and Saving Throws 'Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th Levels) Alertness, Ambushing, Berserkergang, Blind Fighting, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (Force Back, Knock Down, Overrun, Wrestling), Command, Endurance, Fighting Style (Pole weapon, Missile Weapon, Single Weapon, Two Weapons, Two-handed Weapon, Weapon and shield), Lay on Hands, Leadership, Martial Training, Mountaineering, Passing Without Trace, Precise Shooting, Riding, Running, Sensing Power, Skirmishing, Sniping, Survival, Swashbuckling, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus. Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Warrior Classes